


Chatter

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Caring, Complete, Developing Relationship, Extended Scene, F/M, Kong: Skull Island Spoilers, Lies, One Shot, Sharing Body Heat, Sleepiness, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Mason's teeth were still chattering.





	

"I'm cold, Conrad." The air might've been warmer than the water but Mason's teeth still chattered. Conrad's body heat radiated through her soaked clothing like a personal ray of sunshine, it was so nice.

"I know, but the helicopters will be landing soon. You'll be alright. You know, I wouldn't have ever thought to shoot the Skull Crawler with a flare. That was very brave of you, Mason."

She chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't have had the guts to run into a gas cloud to cut pterodactyls down with a katana, even with a gas mask. Are you sure you're not crazy ?"

"Jury's out on that one, but possibly."

Even if they'd been willing to tell someone what they'd experienced they would've been seen as crazy, like Randa was. Randa, the poor guy. He'd gotten video proof that giant monsters existed and ended up eaten by a Skull Crawler for his troubles. At least, Randa had appreciated her involvement, whereas it had felt like Packard was tolerating her from their first conversation. It wasn't like she'd wanted Packard to get squished by Kong, but it had happened. Randa, Packard and nearly all the Sky Devils were dead. "How are we going to explain the others deaths ? We've got to tell their families something."

"We tell the broadest truth we can." Conrad's breath warmed her hair as he whispered an explanation. "There was a misunderstanding, the helicopters crashed and we were the lucky few to survive crossing the island. It's very dangerous and if they value their lives no one should ever come here again."

"Hey ! You alright over there ?!" Someone was rushing over to them, med-kit in hand.

"Weaver needs dry clothes, a jacket at least, she almost drowned." Conrad helped her to her feet and held her a moment longer before stepping back.

The man nodded, set the kit down and handed over his jacket. "Jesus, there are so few of you. What happened ?"

Conrad and Marlow took turns explaining what had happened. Much as she'd loved meeting the indigenous people and, eventually, Kong she couldn't wait to get back to a heater. Conrad would work for the flight to the Athena. Did he do nights too or just days ? A yawn left her lips. She'd have to ask him later.


End file.
